Secrets of My Soul
by Rowena Cobalt
Summary: Draco Malfoy has many secrets. For example, he was afraid of storms until he 14. He would of rather been in Ravenclaw. He has been in love with George Weasley since he was 14. Will he be doomed to forever be a puppet, or will the secrets of his soul become reality and set him free?
1. Alpha Dawn

I own nothing except for Holli Phoenix and Ariana Walsh. Everything and everyone else is owned by J.K. Rowling. A big sparkly shout-out to the best beta ever - you know who are.

Alpha Dawn

December 25, 1994

Ariana Walsh

There are many things that define us as an individual. Emotions, personal experiences, and our environment are just a few examples of the things that help determine the kind of person we are on the inside. Ariana Walsh had seen, felt, and done many things in her short time of existence. However seeing the Eiffel Tower or feeling the ancient stone of the Great Wall or even learning how to do a luau dance in the exoctic isles could have prepared her for this year at Hogwarts. She was quiet and shy but brave when called upon, and for this reason she was sorted into Gryffindor. She was good friends with two of her dorm mates, Julie Maddison and Susanna Murphy, and got along well with the other two girls in her dorm, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet.

For some reason she had yet to figure out, George Weasley was always around her when she needed someone. He somehow knew when she was homesick for her parents and needed a cup of steaming cinnamon chocolate or she just couldn't figure out the wand movements for a homework assignment and needed someone to help her.

She supposed it was for this reason he had asked her to the Yule Ball when it was announced. She had accepted, but was convinced he fancied blokes more than a girl. She sent word back to her mother, who sent her extra money to purchase a dress. There weren't but two clothing stores in Hogsmeade but only one that sold dresses.

The dress itself was simple. A navy blue tea length dress with a sweetheart neckline. Angelina, who was going to the ball with Fred, helped her fashion her her dark brown shoulder length hair into simple curls and tie them back with an ivory ribbon. Looking at her reflection, she couldn't figure out how she let Angelina talk her into the 4 inch silver heels that she was crefully balancing in. She was starting to feel proud of herself as she walked down the staircase...maybe she could walk in these heels. It was at that moment she fell down the last two stairs..and right into George, who managed to catch her at the last second. Brown eyes met green eyes, and she blushed. Grinning he helped her up.

" I know I told you it's okay to fall for me but this isn't quite what I meant." He looked at from head to toe.

" You're stunning Ariana. The north star dims in comparison to your beauty."

"Alright Romeo come on before she blushes more then humanly possible." Fred stood near the doorway, holding hands with Angelina, who was wearing a plum colored dress.

They all laughed in good nature as she blushed even more. Holding hands with George, the two couples made their way to the Great Hall.

They had danced to many songs, and they were both tired. George suggested she sit down while he got drinks for the two of them. She readily agreed and he left after making sure he was settled. As soon as she sat down her shoes came off. She sat there with eyes closed listening to the music when she realized he had been gone for near half an hour. She left her shoes where they were and went in search of him. She figured he ran into a friend or the drink table was crowded. She didn't see him anywhere near the drink table so she figured he left for the bathrooms. Heading for the hallway with the bathrooms, she heard nothing but knew that there were two people in the hallway because she could see their shadows. She was curious so she tiptoed to the corner and peered around. There about 4 foot away was Drago Malfoy...who appeared to be having a private drinking party judging by the numerous empty firewhiskey bottles...and he was snogging George Weasley. George wasn't even fazed or fighting back...in fact it looked like George was snogging Draco right back. I decided I had seen enough and I was about to sneak back down the hallway and head to my dorms when they stopped kissing. They stared at each other a moment when George spoke quietly. I could barely hear the hushed tones of surprise and curiousity.


	2. Absolution

Hey guys it's Rowena Cobalt here! Just another chapter for Secrets of May Would. Once more I own nothing that is recognized. I only own the plot and the occasional orignal character! As always read and review please!

*Draco Malfoy PoV*

I am seeking absolution but I deserve hell. I have hurt people but worse than that I am a coward. I act as though I am the best but in truth I am no better than a snake or rat. I stood up straight and looked at the reflection in the mirror. Pale grey eyes stood out on an even paler face making my hair seem void of color. The bags under my eyes were permanent since sixth year.

Pulling up my hood, I turned on my heel and apparated to Hogsmeade. Casting a disillusionment charm, I made my way to the castle. Fred Weasley was being buried today.

Standing in the shadows of an arch, my thoughts turned to the past years. I never told a soul but I never cared about blood or ancestry. I had to pretend though because my father would have killed me. He never hesitated to use the cruciatus on me if he even thought I was being sympathetic towards Potter and his gang.

By the time my thoughts returned to the present, the funeral was over. Once everyone left, or so I thought,

I made my way to his headstone. Kneeling down, I touched the headstone and broke down.

"You are a better man than I could ever hope to be. I was a coward who hid behind a name and a philosophy I never believed in. You were a man who knew what the right side was and fought valiantly to protect your family and friends knowing that it could get you killed at any second. I am sorry I never told you. I should have told you. You were brilliant. You and George you were brilliant and your jokes and pranks were funny. I will never forget when Snape ended up with red and gold hair for a month. He was royally pissed. Thank you for the silent laughter. "

Standing up I turned to leave but ran into someone. Looking up I saw that it was George Weasley, and there was no hint of malice or hatred just sadness...overwhelming sadness...and curiosity. He just looks at me and then holds out a hand.

"Need a hand ferret?"

I start to reply in anger but remember the war is over and I am able to be me. Grabbing the offered hand, I offer a small smile as he helps me up.

"Thank you." He stares at me mouth open in shock.

"A Malfoy saying thank you, the world must be ending. Well if your here to kill me go ahead. I won't stop you. I sometimes think dead is better."

And with that he just sat on the ground. Sighing, I sat down next to him.

"Come on Weasley if I was here to kill someone don't you think I would kill everyone instead of waiting for them to leave. I had apologies to make though I was too late."

He never looks up at me as he speaks

"Did you mean it? What you said just now, did you really mean it?"

"Indeed I meant every word. You were the funniest people I have ever met. There was a war raging and still you found laughter and hope."

I pause as i stand up preparing to leave.

"Whatever happens next remember that. Remember that there is always laughter. Because someone has to remember it. "

As I walked away he sat there motionless void of any emotion as he said three words I never thought I would hear with true sincerety.

"We forgive you."


End file.
